Helado para decir adiós
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Camus irá a Siberia para entrenarse como el mago de los hielos. Milo decide organizarle una pequeña reunión con sus amigos antes de que él se marche a esas tierras desconocidas.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya es propiedad de **Masami Kurumada**, yo sólo he tomado prestado a sus encantadores personajes para divertirme a su costa.

**Personajes principales**: Camus de **Acuario** y Milo de **Escorpio**.

**Personajes secundarios**: Mu de Aries, Aioros de Sagitario, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Saga de Géminis, Máscara de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis.

**Estado**: Terminado.

* * *

**. . .**

**Helado para decir adiós**

**. . .**

* * *

Debía admitir que sentía sólo un poquito de frío. No tanto. De todas formas debía de acostumbrarse a temperaturas mucho más bajas pues cada día su partida a Siberia se hacía más y más cercana, y ahí obviamente esa brisa gélida sería como uno de los días más cálidos en kilómetros empapados de hielo y nieve.

Resopló resignado, haciendo que su flequillo consiguiera elevarse por fracciones de segundo. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, no le gustaba la idea de irse a semejante lugar de entrenamiento. No por no sentirse capaz de soportar ese aislamiento, él de por sí era un niño de pocas palabras que prefería usarlas sólo en el momento indicado, pues no le agradaba gastar saliva de más, sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes preferidos alejarse de su _hogar_, de lo que había conocido ese corto lapso de tiempo, pues ahí encontró una especie de familia con el resto de los prospectos para caballeros y por primera vez ya no se sintió tan solo.

Su pequeña mano se aferró al pilar en el que estaba recargado y no consiguió apaciguar un puchero lleno de incertidumbre. Sus labios se apretaron y sus ojos lucharon por no dejar salir ni una lágrima. Nadie debía de ver lo afectado que se encontraba. Un santo de Athena no debía de sentirse así por una nimiedad.

—¡Uy! El cielo sí que parece triste hoy —la voz juguetona del futuro Escorpión le sacó de sus cavilaciones, sorprendiéndolo tanto que le fue imposible no dar un respingo. —Neh Camus…

El niño le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, escondiendo sus manos detrás.

Camus había advertido el impermeable amarillo que lo arropaba y una ceja se le había alzado al tener en cuenta que por el momento todo estaba seco y no caía ni una minúscula gotita de agua del cielo por más grisáceo que éste se encontrara.

Seguro avecinaba una gran tormenta, pero por ahora podrían estar tranquilos.

Permaneció con sus ojos puestos en las nubes que cambiaban de forma con rapidez, debido a las corrientes de viento que habían decidido jugar un rato con ellas. Para Camus no le fue sencillo ignorar a su amigo, pues aunque lo había visto esfumarse por instantes de su lado, había regresado con mucho entusiasmo a la par de cada paso donde sus botas de hule hacían un sonido particularmente irritante.

—¡Toma! —ordenó Milo, extendiéndole un paraguas junto a un impermeable azul.

Camus los miró con desconfianza. ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo había entrado a los privados de Acuario si él tenía las llaves consigo?

—¿Cómo…? — resopló interrumpiendo su pregunta. Ya no tenía caso que la hiciese si a últimas fechas el chico parecía entrar y salir de su futuro Templo a como le diera en gana, así que decidió formular una nueva y mucho más interesante. —¿Para qué?

Milo sonrió y sólo atinó a señalar a la comitiva que venía subiendo alegre por las escaleras desde Capricornio.

Aioria se colgaba del brazo de Aioros, Saga venía prestando atención a lo que fuera que Mu y Shaka le contaban y un poco rezagados venían Máscara y Afrodita, el primero con una mueca de fastidio, pues al parecer no le agradaba la idea de estar ahí y el segundo veía preocupado el cielo mientras se cercioraba de traer bien segura su capucha y no dejar a la vista ningún mechón de cabello que sufriera las consecuencias. Todos los pequeños vestían con impermeables de diferentes colores y sólo los mayores llevaban un par de paraguas cerrados como única protección.

—¡Saga! Estamos listos. —gritó Milo al percatarse de que Camus ya se acomodaba la prenda.

Aún así, Camus seguía sin comprender, pero más le valía hacer lo que él le pidiera o se portaría como un verdadero dolor de cabeza hasta que consiguiera lo que deseaba. Y simplemente hoy no tenía tanta paciencia para soportarlo.

En cuanto les dieron alcance, el gemelo se agachó para dedicarle unas palabras a Milo, tan bajito que no logró escuchar por más que aguzase el oído. Así que se resignó a bajar despacio las escaleras y preguntarle a Aioros su destino.

—¿No te lo ha dicho, Milo? — Camus negó con la cabeza y a juzgar por la cara que puso el resto, a ellos tampoco.

—Es cierto, ¿A dónde vamos, hermano? — una gotita resbaló por la frente de Sagitario, ninguno de esos niños tenía la menor idea y, con todo, no se habían negado a acompañarlos.

—¡Vamos a una reunión súper secreta al cuartel 3.1416 de la sexta avenida! — exclamó Milo, bajando a saltitos los escalones que le faltaban para estar a su altura. Todos lo miraron como si se le hubiera zafado algún tornillo así que añadió: —Mañana Camus se irá a Siberia y hoy tiene que ser un gran día. Le pedí a Saga y Aioros que nos llevaran a Rodorio para hacer una pequeña fiesta y emborracharnos con malteada de chocolate y un par de helados.

Casi como si fuera ensayado, todos los presentes elevaron su rostro al cielo, temblando con la idea. Definitivamente no era un buen augurio que justo en ese momento un rayo surcara el firmamento.

—¿Helado con este clima? —dudó Mu.

Milo se cruzó de brazos, juntando ambas cejas y un tanto indignado. —Sí. ¿Algún problema con ello? —le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y tomó la mano de Camus para guiarlo escaleras abajo y emprender marcha a su destino antes de que cayera un diluvio sobre Atenas.

Saga sonrió con tristeza y apresuró al resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron al lugar prometido juntaran un par de mesas para que lograran caber todos y, pese a las quejas del Escorpioncito, la mayoría pidió un delicioso chocolate caliente con donas de distintos sabores.

Fiel a su plan, Milo ordenó su helado de fresa y miró con fijeza al futuro santo de Acuario, como retándole a que pidiera otra cosa que no fuera delicioso helado.

Camus dejó sobre la mesa la carta e ignorando la mirada de Milo pidió algo semejante al resto de sus amigos. La decepción del chico no tardó en hacerse en notar, cuando se dejó caer en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y totalmente enfurruñado.

La mesera, que hasta ese momento estaba entretenida con los ojos de Aioros, soltó una risilla llena de ternura con ese pequeño, haciendo que Milo se enfurruñara aún más y girara su rostro hacia el lado contrario.

Minutos después cada pequeño tenía enfrente su manjar azucarado.

Milo tomó la cuchara y sin esperar a nadie y con una aparente ley de hielo aplicada al resto de traidores, comenzó a meterse grandes cantidades de helado a la boca.

—Milo, come despacio o te dolerá la cabeza por lo frío del hielo—le advirtió Saga, mas no le hizo el menor caso y siguió comiendo.

Camus lo miró dándole un sorbo a su chocolate. Interesado en cuánto duraría su berrinche antes de que se le congelara el cerebro.

Sonrió.

Cuatro minutos después, Milo estaba golpeando la mesa con el puño, mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía la cabeza y se quejaba irremediablemente por el dolor.

Camus negó de manera desaprobatoria. Sólo a él se le ocurría hacer semejante pancho por algo tan simple.

Saga, preocupado, intentó ayudarlo sin saber realmente cómo, así que dejó de intentarlo cuando de un manotazo el pequeño le había apartado y se bajaba de un salto de la silla para irse corriendo del lugar.

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, quedándose callados. Aioros se puso de pie, pero Camus se adelantó a ir en busca de su mejor amigo.

Afuera, el cielo había comenzado a dejar caer una suave llovizna que se esparcía por todo Rodorio. Se acomodó la capucha del impermeable sobre su cabeza y dejó a sus pies guiarlo hacia Milo. De algún modo, supo a donde se había dirigido. Lo conocía tan bien y… era muy predecible.

El parque no quedaba muy lejos de la heladería, por lo que llegar no le tomó mucho tiempo. Ahí lo observó a detalle, estaba vacío como era de suponerse, ninguna mamá dejaría a su niño jugar ahí con aquel clima, mas él sabía que Milo debía de estar escondido en alguna parte.

Se detuvo cerca de un castillo de plástico que su interior bien podría servir de refugio momentáneo. La pequeña entrada estaba cerrada al igual que las ventanas. Alzó su vista al cielo. Un trueno atravesó el firmamento y con el, la llovizna pasó a ser casi una tormenta.

Frunció el ceño y con total desgano entró al castillo, si Milo no estaba ahí, regresaría por todos para que lo ayudaran a buscarlo lejos de los límites del Santuario. Sabía que no regresaría a su Templo, ni se acercaría a los terrenos colindantes hasta que se le pasara el enojo, que lejos distaba al problema del helado.

Una fina curva se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Había estado en lo correcto. Milo estaba en una esquina con las piernas contraídas a su pecho y su cabeza metida entre los brazos que le rodeaban. Estaba hipando, sin conseguir apaciguar los espasmos del llanto.

Se acercó haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que lo notara, pero Milo seguía dispuesto a hacer gala de lo que había aprendido del francés; lo ignoraría hasta que no pudiera más.

A Camus no le gustó, mas no comentó nada y optó por sentarse a su lado, muy juntito a él. Esperaría hasta que Milo lo quisiera. No quería pasar su última noche juntos peleado con su mejor amigo.

Pasaron los minutos y de a poco el llanto se iba acabando, sosegado por la tempestad del exterior.

—Seguro que Saga y Aioros andarán como locos buscándonos. —pensó Camus en voz alta, aprovechando la oportunidad que la mirada atenta de Milo le daba, bajo esos rebeldes cabellos azules. Aunque la suya estuviera atenta a un insecto que se escabullía por una grieta ahuyentado por el agua.

Milo frunció los labios. No le agradaba la idea de que tuvieran un regaño seguro al ser encontrados, mas aquella expresión se debía a que justamente en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que Camus, al igual que él, había ocultado el débil cosmos que apenas estaban descubriendo a utilizar. —Seguro. —dijo entre dientes y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Y nos castigarán —afirmó el francesito, orgulloso de que hubiera conseguido su atención y de la cual, irónicamente, siempre quería huir.

El escorpión alzó una ceja. Incrédulo. —Dirás, me castigarán a mí. Tú te irás mañana —y un nuevo puchero se apoderó de su rostro, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran esta vez.

Camus se dio cuenta. Esa era la verdadera razón de su berrinche y siempre lo había sabido.

—Sí, de hecho.

Milo tuvo ganas de patearlo en la cara, pero se contuvo por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Y Shion los castigará a ellos —completó el de Acuario, sacando una sonrisa auténtica en aquellos labios que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido en una fina línea recta. Lo bueno de Milo era que nunca le duraba demasiado un enojo con él.

—Ojalá que no.

Hubo otro silencio.

—No quiero que te vayas… —confesó por fin el griego, con un nudo en la garganta y la voz quebrada.

La mirada de Camus se oscureció. Él tampoco quería irse, pero era su deber.

—Podría irme contigo a Siberia. Tal vez… si se lo pido a Shion, pueda ir…

Camus sonrió al llegar a su mente la imagen de Milo tiritando de frío y echándole la culpa a él mientras pateaba la nieve y la maldecía.

—Serías un bicho congelado.

—No me importaría…— se cruzó de brazos. —No si estás tú.

—Milo… sabes que siempre seremos amigos, no importa que tan lejos estemos…

Los ojitos azules del pequeño centellaron de felicidad, haciendo un lindo contraste con el rezago de lágrimas que aún quedaban en ellos. En un impulso, llegó a abalanzarse sobre Camus, atrapándolo en un poderoso y fuerte abrazo.

—Milo, me asfixias —se quejó.

—Eres un exagerado.

El griego lo soltó radiante de alegría. Transcurrió casi una hora antes de que la lluvia pasara y así, salieron de su refugio, en dirección a las Doce Casas.

Afuera, Milo se maravilló con las docenas de charcos que habían quedado del mal clima y se le ocurrió la gran idea de chapotear entre ellos, ignorando totalmente los reproches de su amigo.

—¿Sabes? Podría aprender una "Aguja escarlata congelante", les helaría la sangre a mis enemigos. —dio un gran salto que salpicó agua por todos lados. Rió al sentir sus zapatos empapados y hacer ruidillos graciosos. Camus sólo rodó los ojos. —Congelados desde adentro… ¡Genial!

—Milo, deberías ver por donde pisas o podrías…—demasiado tarde. —Resbalar.

Camus corrió a ver como se encontraba, pues se había quedado atrás para evitar ser salpicado. Cuando llegó le tendió una mano, no veía su rostro y creyó por un momento que había comenzado a llorar por los espasmos, pero al verlo arrodillarse se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de controlar una risa contagiosa que pronto estalló en una buena carcajada, en tanto sacudía sus manos para alejar el exceso de lodo.

—Camus…

—¿Si?

Cuando trató de alejarse ya era demasiado tarde; Milo le había embarrado de lodo con ese abrazo que consiguió tumbarlo al charco. Sabiendo de lo que era capaz el francés, el escorpión se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para mantener una distancia prudente que lo salvara de su ira.

—¡Regresa pronto, Camus!

Gritó mientras esquivaba una bola de lodo y corría hacia el Santuario.

Camus lo miró alejarse. Era seguro que a su regreso ese bicho se las pagaría con creces.

Ya lo vería ese crío hiperactivo.

Mientras tanto... él desearía con todo su corazón que el tiempo y la distancia no menguara esa bella amistad, que se había formado a base de insistencias de un griego revoltoso que apostó su futuro al niño genio que le pareció de lo más divertido sacar de quicio en cada entrenamiento. Ojalá que Milo no lo olvidara, ojalá que Siberia resultara tener momentos cálidos y que el Santuario siguiera despidiendo esa luz de esperanza sobre ellos. Ojalá que a su regreso Milo no le viera diferente y que hombro a hombro enfrentaran a los enemigos de su diosa Athena.

Ojalá que aquella sonrisa no se borrara nunca de sus labios, porque era contagiosa, porque era la brújula que algún día Camus seguiría para regresar a casa.

.

* * *

**Nota**: Gracias por leer. Y ya saben que si les gustó (si no también) aquí abajito me pueden dejar un comentario, que gustosa leeré como mi propia ambrosía.

Nos leemos pronto.

Ciao.


End file.
